ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword
The Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword is the highest level existence within the bounds of the Primal Chaos, and possesses the most extreme energy of all too. It could easily slaughter even great powerful beings like True Gods and True Devils. Furthermore, it even blew open the Wall of Primal Chaos with a single attack. The terrifying nature of its energy is definitely way beyond the limits of comprehension. First among the seven mysterious heavenly treasures. A divine sword born from the holy and pure energy of the Primordial Universe. It was the first sword to exist in the primordial universe, the progenitor of the myriad weapons of the world. It ranks first among the seven mysterious heavenly treasures and has a great power that can go against the natural order of things. History Obtained in the middle of the primordial chaos by the god of creation Mo E , due to Mo E’s honorable soul, it enabled him control its power to a certain degree. However, every use would consume 20% of his lifespan. After Mo E's lifespans complete depletion, which caused his death, it disappeared without a trace. 700,000 years later, it appeared once again in the middle of the primordial chaos, giving birth to a ferocious battle between gods and devils, becoming the trigger that would bring an end to the era of gods and devils. In the end, it was obtained by the Dragon Clan, however, they were incapable of controlling it and feared that the gods and the devils would snatch it. In the final part of the fierce battle between the gods and devils, it was thrown inside the well of rebirth, it disappeared without a trace since then. Somewhere along its long history the daughter of the Primordial Azure Dragon was sealed within the sword itself. Before the end of the Primordial Era, the Dragon God clan obtained the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword but could not use it, and before the Devil Race release the Evil Embryo Eternal Tribulation, Trivia *Yun Che was requested by the Primordial Azure Dragon to locate this sword because his daughter's soul and body are sealed within it. *The Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulation and the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword are the same rank and from the same origin but one is born from the Yin energy and the other from the Yang energy. *The Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword can fuse with the Primordial Seal of Life and Death to give birth to the ‘Battle Formation of Eternal Life’. *The Dragon God clan lost the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword in the Well of Transmigration. *The sword never had any master because: **Mo E - The sword never acknowledged him as its master. **Dragon God Clan - They couldn't use the sword. Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations Primordial Seal of Life & Death Eternal Heaven Pearl Sky Poison Pearl World Piercer Mirror of Samsara|header = Seven Heavenly Profound Treasures}} es:Espada Ancestral del Castigo Celestial Category:Weapons Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure Category:Primal Chaos Dimension Category:Sword Category:Items